Angela
is a female alpaca Jewelpet who represents Realization and Solace. She is the thirty-fifth overall debuting Jewelpet in the franchise. Appearance Angela is an alpaca with light pink wool, white face and hooves, and dark pink inner ears. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of blue angelites. For her attire, she wears two multi-colored daisy garlands on both of her ears and a light blue pearl necklace with a blue angelite jewel attached around her neck that has a white flower-shaped outline and angel wings jutting out of it. Charm Form Angela's Jewel Charm has an oval shape, mostly pink, and greyish blue at the bottom. It has light blue and orange flower-shaped decorations at its top, and wing-shaped decorations at the bottom. The center has an angelite surrounded by pink petals. Personality According to the official website, Angela is depicted as curious and gentle, but cowardly. She is always in a relaxed mood regardless of her fears. In the anime, Angela is gentle, lazy and easy-going. Angela gets along well with children, usually being the one who looks after Labra and Rosa, and they look up to her in return. Although it is difficult to enrage her, she is very violent when truly angry. In most series, Angela ends her phrases with "paca" ("alpaca" in Twinkle☆). Skills As the Jewelpet of Realization, Angela's magic spells can remind humans of important things, making them realize what is truly significant to them. In her official setting in the franchise, Angela's power also includes Solace, which can help others feel comfort whenever something bad has happened to them; as well as gaining benevolence and the heart of forgiving oneself and others, changing prayers into power, giving good harvest and weather. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, her jewel power mainly focuses on Solace. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, Angela can use spinning attacks which channel the element of fire. She can team up with Retsu to augment their potency. History In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Angela was one of Fealina's partners. She died with her to seal the Battest before the events of the series but is revived in the final episode along with her human partner. In Jewelpet Sunshine Angela is one of the main characters. She is in the Plum class and roommates with Labra. She is revealed to be one of the current generation's Wise Ones. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Angela is one of the main characters. She is a police officer with Labra, and they both live with Midori at their police station. Angela also has a bad relationship with Retsu, who happens to be her partner because she thinks of him as a pest who doesn't listen to anyone. In Jewelpet Happiness Angela is one of the main characters, along with Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, Labra and Rosa. She joins Ruby on her quest to manage the Jewelpet Café Happiness and collect Magic Gems. She eventually forms one with Takumi Asano. In episode 7, Angela tries to make friends with Takumi, but he ignores her, so Ruruka helps her out. Later on, Angela was able to get along with Takumi due to a common interest: petting Angela; which helped him earn a Magic Gem. In episode 27, Angela forms her own Magic Gem. In Lady Jewelpet Angela works around the Jewel Palace doing various jobs. Though a minor character, she is one of the more frequently appearing Jewelpets outside of the Petite Ladies' mentors. She is good friends with Momona and at one point shows her how to make the perfect tea. She can only speaks a singular word ("Paca"), thus an Alpaca translator must be used to decipher what she is saying. In Jewelpet Magical Change Angela has a large role in episode 10 (both parts). She often lets people pet her to help them feel better. In Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Angela is one of the Jewelpets that are the first to journey to Sweetsland for Princess Mana's birthday, along with Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, Labra, Sango, Charotte and Jasper. Gallery Trivia * Angela's jewel motif is the anhydrite, also known as the angelite. It is an anhydrous calcium sulfate, CaSO4, and is in the orthorhombic crystal system, with three directions of perfect cleavage parallel to the three planes of symmetry. ** Her secondary motif involves angels, as indicated by her angel-winged necklace, and flowers; specifically daisies. * Angela means "Angel". It is derived from the Greek word "ángelos" (αγγελος), meaning "messenger of God". ** The wings on her necklace may be indicative of this meaning. * The reason why Angela is a Magical Green Jewelpet, despite having blue eyes, is because that both blue and green are considered interchangeable colors in Japan. * In the episode of her first appearance, Sanrio initially chose to get her to say "alpaca" at the end of each sentence, then for a change of pace, Angela just says "paca" ever since the airing of Jewelpet Sunshine. * Angela usually appears with Labra, being a mentor and friend to her. References Category:Main Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Magical Green Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Protagonists